Fenton to Phantom: 3: Danny's a Girly Guy
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: When Paulina gets her hands on a tape, and Danny finds out, he will do anything to get that tape from her. He will even dress as a girl, and he does! So who is the supplier of the tape? And who is the mysterious man with fangs?
1. Mysterious Men With Fangs

**Danny's A Girly Guy.**

**Order of stories: Not Just A Date, I'm Not The Same As You, Danny's A Girly Guy.**

**Hi guys, I wasn't going to do another sequel but, I couldn't keep the ideas outta my head! So, here it is, the sequel to I'm Not The Same As You which was the sequel to Not Just A Date. If you haven't read them, I suggest you do, otherwise you may not know what a Fregher is. Anyway, I better put the description in, so, here it is!**

**Description: a mysterious man gave Paulina an interesting tape; of Danny Fenton transforming into Danny Phantom! She watches it and tells Danny that she is going to show everyone. He is doing everything possible to get the tape back before anyone else watches it. Will he be able to fool Paulina and make her think that Danny is actually a girl? This is one of the hardest plans yet but Kelly and Kirstyn know what they are doing. Danny decides to not keep one of his biggest secrets secret and tells everyone that she is half ghost. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Kirstyn and Kelly all know the plan but what will happen if someone realises it is actually Danny Fenton, pretending to be a teenage girl? Read on to find out! Don't forget, Read and Review! Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything that is related because If I did, no one would be watching… so thank Butch Hartman for Danny Phantom, it wasn't me! but who WOULD think it was me? I don't have talent, he does… I should shut up now, bye!**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Mysterious Men with Fangs.**

Danny was walking home from the bowling alley with his little sister, Kirstyn and his girlfriend, Kelly. It was quiet and none of them really felt like talking; they had just eaten a whole pizza, each.

"ok, that was TOO much food for me." Kirstyn suddenly complained, clutching her stomach.

"you alright Kirstyn? You look… black." Danny asked her.

"I'm fine, I go a bit black when I eat too much but that's all, I don't end up getting too sick. If I turn pink AND black, that's a problem." Kirstyn informed him.

"wow, you better be careful, that could lead to a few more people discovering your secret." Kelly told her.

* * *

A few meters away, Vlad was laughing to himself. He was hiding invisibly in a nearby bush as a human and held something in his hands.

"you should know that you can't hold Vlad Plasmius in a cage." Vlad laughed to himself as he looked around to make sure no one noticed.

Vlad would always find a way out of anything that he was trapped in, no matter what it was. You just couldn't keep that man away from the people he truly hated or loved in Maddie's case. In Vlad's hands was a small video camera that was ready to go. He pressed a button and it was on.

* * *

Suddenly Danny felt a shiver go down his spine, Kelly felt the same thing. Kirstyn, being a Fregher, got a message through her head that a ghost was nearby. They looked around but didn't see a thing.

He suddenly felt something hit against his face and fell back. Kelly felt herself getting kicked in the stomach and moaned in pain, landing next to Danny.

Kirstyn was smart enough to move before she got hit. She ran up to Danny and Kelly and asked them if they were okay. They told her that they were fine and looked for the ghostly culprit. They looked ahead of them and saw Ember.

"hey dipsticks, ready to rock and roll? When I say rock and roll, I mean rock around and roll around!" ember told them.

"no thanks, I would rather get my ears cut off than listen to you." Danny told her.

"well, since your not going to do anything, _I_ will!" ember shouted as she turned a knob on her guitar.

"oh, don't worry, you don't have to bother." Kelly told her as she transformed into her ghost half, Kelly-Go-Boom.

Ember smiled and remembered her instructions. Danny soon transformed as well, leaving Kirstyn the only human, for now. The black and pink ring appeared around Kirstyn's waist and ember FINALLY got to see the Fregher that everyone was so damn scared of. _She doesn't look so scary, I wonder if she will join my band… FOCUS EMBER, FOCUS!_

"so, what do you want this time?" asked Danny.

"well, I wanted to do something about you and also meet the one and only Fregher that lives in Amity Park." Ember told them as a smiled appeared on her face.

"well, you made a REALLY bad decision!" Kirstyn told her as she lifted into the air.

"oh really? Do you even KNOW who I AM?" ember asked her.

"yeah, you're ember, the hopeless rock wannabe." Kirstyn said.

This made ember angry, she definitely was NOT a wannabe or hopeless! She twisted the knob and began to play a tune on her guitar. A fist popped up and grabbed Kirstyn.

"let go of me! I ALREADY HAD A SHOWER!" cried Kirstyn.

"I DO NOT STINK!" ember yelled, absolutely furious.

Suddenly ember's guitar floated away from her and into Kelly's hands. Kelly held it above her head and Danny destroyed it. The hand that was holding Kirstyn disappeared and Kirstyn fell onto her feet.

"you little dweebs have defeated for the LAST TIME! YOU ARE GOING BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG! IN A CAGE!" ember yelled.

She held up her fists and they started to glow a purplish pink. Danny was a quick thinker and sent an ice blast at ember. Kirstyn made the ice hit the building, with ember in it. The ice cracked and ember fell to the ground.

When she got up her make-up was ruined and she looked like a mess.

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE, YOU'RE GOING DOWN, PHANTOM!" ember screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kelly, Danny and Kirstyn just looked at her. Kirstyn made the Fenton Thermos appear in her hands and she sucked a furious Ember inside. She closed the lid tightly and made it disappear again. They all changed back into humans and started to walk off again.

"so, want to go to the arcade tomorrow?" Danny asked the two girls beside him.

* * *

Vlad snickered and pressed the off button that was on top of the video camera. He pulled out a disk and transformed. He disappeared in a wisp of smoke and reappeared at his destination. He rang the doorbell and a butler came down.

"what would you AHH! GHOST!" cried the butler, dropping the towel in his hands and running back into the house.

"ooh, it could be someone I want to see!" squealed a girl.

A Spanish girl ran to the front door and was speechless when she saw a mysterious man with fangs.

"can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, Paulina, I believe that you know Danny Phantom and would like to know more about him." Vlad said professionally.

"yes!" squealed Paulina.

"I have something interesting here for you but don't share it with your friends until you contact Danny Phantom, ok? I want him to suffer." Vlad chuckled and disappeared the same way that he did before.

Paulina shrugged and walked into the house with the disk. She walked over to her plasma screen TV and popped the disk into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and took a seat on her pink couch. She turned the TV on and pressed the play button.

_On the screen: _

_A ghost appeared behind Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn. It then disappeared and Danny was sent flying back._

Paulina laughed; it was funny watching losers get beaten up.

_Kelly got kicked in the stomach and started to moan and was sent flying next to Danny. Kirstyn moved out of the way before she got hit. She ran up to Danny and Kelly and asked them something. They got up and noticed that the ghost had reappeared._

"_Hey dipsticks, ready to rock and roll? When I say rock and roll, I mean rock and roll around!" the ghost told them._

" _No thanks, I would rather get my ears cut off than listen to you." Danny told her._

"_Well, since you're not going to do anything, I will! The ghost shouted and was seen turning a knob on her guitar._

"_Oh, don't worry, you don't have to bother." Kelly told her._

_Suddenly two pink rings appeared around Kelly's waist, one travelled up while the other travelled down. Soon the loser was turned into one of the ghosts that protected the town. _

_The ghost smiled when she saw this. A blue ring appeared around Danny's waist and it slowly split into two, both travelling in different directions. He was soon the hunky ghost boy, Danny Phantom that Paulina had a huge crush on._

_A black and pink ring appeared around Kirstyn, the black ring went up and the pink went down and she was now that Fregher that only showed up a few weeks ago._

"_So, what do you want this time?" asked Danny._

"_Well, I wanted to do something about you and also meet the one and only Fregher that lives in Amity Park." The ghost told them._

"_Well, you made a REALLY bad decision." Kirstyn told her as she lifted into the air._

_The rest was just talking and fighting, leaving Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn the winners. Paulina realised that it was Ember, that pop singer! Soon they all changed back into humans._

"_So, want to go to the arcade tomorrow?" asked Danny._

_The camera turned off._

Paulina was shocked, she had nothing to say. What would YOU say if the ghost boy that you've been crushing on turned out to be the loser that you had been using. Paulina soon thought of what she would do. She picked up the phone and dialled a few numbers. She didn't care how late at night it was; she had to do this.

"_Hello, who's speaking?" asked a voice while yawning._

Paulina instantly knew that it was Danny because it was a male voice and it didn't sound like Danny's father, Jack.

"Hello, Danny _Phantom._" Paulina tried to hide her giggle.

"_What?" asked the voice._

" I know it is you, I saw a video of you, Kelly and Kirstyn transforming, and a man with fangs gave it to me. You know, the one with Ember." Paulina said coolly.

"_Plasmius." Hissed the boy._

"Anyway, I called to tell you that I know and when I get back on Monday I am going to show everyone and tell them. I have proof, it's on DVD. Your doomed." Paulina could really be evil when she wanted to.

_A voice was heard in the background._

"_Danny, get off the phone, you can talk tomorrow, we need you in the lab RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" yelled a lady who was probably Danny's mother._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go, who is this?" Danny asked with complete confusion._

"It's paulina, bye freak." Paulina said.

She put the phone on the holder and started to giggle. She was evil, very VERY evil. She would get that Goth freak back by telling everyone that Sam's best friend was actually the ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

**

* * *

Alright, it's quite short but I REALLY wanted to post it by today. I posted 3 today yay! I got a bit distracted because I wrote a one shot today and one the other day and I have been writing this for ages, I just have SOO many ideas for stories so don't push me to get the next chapter up, it should be up in about 1, 2 or 3 days, I wont take forever, I promise! Read and Review! Love Kirst…**


	2. Welcome, Dannie Anglon!

**Alright, it took me an hour to do all the things I had to do but, BUT, I made sure I had enough time for this story, I can't abandon it! So, hopefully this chapter will be up soon, it shouldn't take me TOO long! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, where a plan is made! Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: nope, it's been a day and I STILL don't own Danny Phantom…**

**

* * *

Welcome, Dannie Anglon!**

Danny ran downstairs and into the lab where he saw his mother, his father, his two sisters, Cujo and Rachane.

"We left them at Vlad's but they found a way back." Kirstyn told Danny as she noticed his shocked face.

"What did you want me for? That phone call was VERY important." Danny said as he sat down on a chair.

"Well, I gathered you all here to tell you something. Well, in Australia I had two really close guy friends named Ryan and Gregg. They are best friends and are coming to live in Amity Park!" Kirstyn squealed with delight.

"That's great!" Jazz cheered.

"Cool, are they Fregher's as well?" Jack asked.

"Nah, they are Freghe's, the male version of Fregher's." Kirstyn informed them.

"Great, another two to help us fight ghosts!" Danny cried enthusiastically just before he remembered his bad news.

He looked over to see everyone with smiles on their faces and planning something out. He didn't want them to get upset straight away but he also knew that this was very important. He had to make a decision that he didn't want to make.

"Guys, I need to tell you some bad news." Danny mumbled.

"What is it Dan?" asked Kirstyn.

"Well, you know how I was just on the phone with someone?" Danny asked them.

"Yeah," they all said. "Why?"

"Well, that was paulina," Danny said as he looked at their confused faces. "She got a video of Kelly, Kirstyn and I transforming from Vlad and is threatening to show everyone at school on Monday. That means Vlad is free and we might no longer have secrets."

"WHAT?" they all half screamed.

It took a while for all of that to sink in. there was a long silence, a very uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, Kirstyn broke the silence.

"We need a plan." Kirstyn told them the obvious.

"Yeah, but what?" Jazz asked.

"Well, we need to get the DVD from her before she shows anyone else." Danny sighed.

"But how?" asked Jack.

"Well, she wouldn't give it to us… we need to do something to make her not show anyone until we can get it from her." Kirstyn thought aloud.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Jazz squealed.

* * *

Kelly went straight into the lounge room to join her parents. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with them, she was always fighting ghosts and she hardly ever spoke to them.

"Hey Kelly, have fun at the bowling alley?" asked Kelly's mother.

"Yeah, we got attacked by Ember on the way home but we defeated her." Kelly said casually, this stuff happened almost every day.

The phone started to ring and Kelly's father picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

A faint voice was heard coming from the other end of the phone.

"Speaker phone?" he asked.

The voice was heard again and Mr. Stager pressed a button.

"It's on." He told the other person.

"_Hello, it's Danny, we have a problem!"_ he told them.

"What is it?" asked Kelly, curious as to what was happening.

"_Well, you know that fight with Ember?"_ Danny asked Kelly in particular.

"Ya, I remember that, it was tonight after all." Kelly yawned, she was very tired.

"_Well, Vlad must've been there with a video camera because I got a phone call from Paulina saying that she had a tape of you, me and Kirstyn transforming!"_ Danny squeaked.

"WHAT?" the stagers all cried in shock.

"_Don't worry, we have a plan but I don't know it yet, Jazz knows it. Kelly, can you come over tomorrow morning to help us solve this problem?"_ Danny assured them.

"Sure, I guess." Kelly sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"_Oh, try and get some sleep, we'll sort it out, love you."_ Danny told her.

"I love you too, goodnight Danny." Kelly groaned.

The phone was hung up so Kelly's father put the receiver on the holder. Kelly sighed and got up out of the seat and kissed her mother and father on the foreheads.

"I'm going to bed, don't worry, Danny knows what he is doing." Kelly assured them as she left the room.

She walked up the stairs. She had told her parents not to worry but she couldn't STOP worrying. _Can Danny really sort this out? I mean, its Paulina! Just get some sleep, don't worry for now, you can worry tomorrow._ Kelly slipped into her pyjamas and pulled the covers over her head. She went into a dreamless sleep after a few minutes, she was really tired.

* * *

Danny woke up at 9:24am which was early for usual. He had a shower and got dressed, aware of the events of last night. He walked downstairs to see that the kitchen was empty so Danny just got out some toast and cooked it. He shoved it into his mouth and went into the lounge room. No one was in there so Danny just sat down on the couch.

The TV was on and Danny watched some cartoons for about half an hour when the doorbell rang. Danny opened the door and let Kelly in.

"So, what's this plan?" Kelly asked Danny.

"I have NOO idea." Danny sighed.

"Where is everyone?" Kelly asked, noticing the bare room.

"Maybe they're in the basement, let's go look for them so they can tell us their plan." Danny suggested.

"Alright then." Kelly sighed and they walked towards the doorway that led to the lab.

They entered the lab and saw Danny's family, looking for something.

"Hey, what's happening?" asked Kelly.

No one had heard the two enter the room so they were quite shocked when Kelly said something. They turned around to see Kelly and Danny standing in the doorway, quite confused.

"Oh, we were waiting for you two to come down here." Kirstyn told them.

"What's this plan?" asked Danny.

"Well, it's hard to tell you so I will show you." Kirstyn tried to hide a giggle.

"How are you going to show me?" Danny asked her, not liking the sound of that giggle.

"Hurry up and go ghost, we are going to fly around, it's easier." Kirstyn instructed.

Kelly looked at Danny who looked back and shrugged. They both forced the power and watched as the rings appeared around their bodies, once again changing them into ghosts. Kirstyn was already in her Fregher form.

"Now what?" asked Kelly.

"Come with me, I know where I am going." Kirstyn told them.

She jumped into the air and headed for the ghost portal. Danny and Kirstyn obediently obeyed and followed her into the ghost zone. Apparently, word spreads around fast in the ghost zone and every ghost knew of what Vlad had done. Some were happy and would laugh whenever they thought of the time when Paulina would show everyone, others felt sorry for them and gave them sympathetic looks.

"Why are we in the ghost zone?" asked the very curious Danny.

"Don't worry, we need to make sure we get to this place in time." Kirstyn told them.

"Are we the only ones who DON'T know the plan?" asked Kirstyn.

"Yeah, you'll find out later though." Kirstyn concluded.

They looked ahead of them and saw a shop floating around. It was green and blue and the sign said 'Potty's Potion.' Kirstyn flew into it with Danny and Kelly following. They saw a short ghost lady standing at the counter and flew up to her.

"Hey, you're Potty, right?" Kirstyn asked the small lady.

"Yes, my name is indeed Potty, how may I help two young halfa's and one Fregher?" Potty asked them.

"we want some potion GC1 please." Kirstyn said politely.

"sure dear." Chirped the old but short lady.

She hurried over to a shelf and got down a box of beakers.

"how many would you like deary?" Potty asked.

"well, when do you restock?" Kirstyn asked.

"every second day, we get a lot of customers." Potty said as she showed her shiny smile.

"alright then, we will take the whole lot thanks, how much will that be?" Kirstyn asked.

"hmm, let's see. 10 bottles of GC1 will be $4.75 thankyou." Potty informed them.

Kirstyn closed her eyes and suddenly her purse appeared in her hand. She dug around inside and finally pulled out some coins. She counted them up and then put them in Potty's hand. Potty counted up the coins and grabbed a plastic bag. She put the box that contained the beakers inside the plastic bag and handed it to Kirstyn.

"here ya go, thank you for shopping at PP, come back anytime!" chirped Potty as Kirstyn, Kelly and Danny flew out.

"so, what is that?" asked Danny.

"well, it is some potion you are going to need to take." Kirstyn told Danny.

"why?" Danny asked.

"because that's part of the plan." Kirstyn told him.

"what does it do?" Danny asked.

"it isn't important, just drink it, I wouldn't kill you, I'm your sister." Kirstyn reminded him.

Danny grabbed a beaker and drank it up. He felt himself being lifted higher into the air. He couldn't control his body so just let the potion do whatever it wanted to his body. Kelly and Kirstyn watched from below.

Two purple rings appeared around Danny. One travelled up while the other travelled down. soon he was no longer Danny Phantom; the ghost who wore a black jumpsuit with white parts all over it, white hair and green eyes… he was now a ghost who had long white hair, a simular jumpsuit except it had a skirt instead of the pants, white high heel boots and purple eyes. If you didn't know it was Danny Phantom, you would think that it was his twin. Danny looked over his body which had changed.

"I'm… A GIRL?" Danny shouted to the high heavens.

"yay, we have made the new, Dannie Phantom, ghost girl!" cheered Kirstyn.

"so was this the plan? To turn my boyfriend into a girl?" asked Kelly.

"part of it. We are going to get him to hang around with paulina and make sure that paulina doesn't show anyone the tape and make sure that we can get it from her when the time is right." Kirstyn informed them.

"so THAT'S why you didn't tell me!" Danny figured out.

"yeah and that's what the GC1 stood for. Gender Change 1, turn into a female. According to the instructions you need to take one a day to keep your form." Kirstyn told Danny.

"this is soo not right, I don't even know how to act like a lady!" Danny complained.

"don't worry, we'll teach you! Come on, we have to get home." Kirstyn told her (Danny).

The three girls flew off towards the Fenton portal. A few ghosts commented on how hot Dannie looked and Dannie just cringed. After a long while, they arrived back at Danny's house. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were sitting in the lounge room, waiting for them to return. Only Maddie, Jack and Jazz knew the plan, the others didn't know just yet.

The three flew through the portal and noticed that everyone had moved from the lab to another room. They flew upstairs and saw everyone sitting in the lounge room. When Dannie, Kirstyn and Kelly appeared, everyone looked shocked except for the Fenton family.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"what?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone.

Everyone cracked up laughing as Danny sulked. Kirstyn stood in front of everyone and told them to be quiet. Everyone shut their mouths and listened to what Kirstyn had to say.

"alright, I know it is quite funny that Danny is now a female but it is to umm… fool paulina. We are going to make sure that Danny hangs around with her and pretend that Danny Fenton is on holiday. Danny's new name is Dannie Anglon. We are going to teach him to act lady like and he will make sure that no one looks at the tape paulina has of us transforming. So this means that we can't talk to Danny during school or anything." Kirstyn explained to everyone.

"does this mean I can tell them I am half ghost as well and can pretend that I am Danny Phantoms twin sister, Dannie Phantom?" Dannie asked.

"whatever, just don't let them find out." Kirstyn sighed.

"cool, I always wanted to know how everyone would react if I told them I was half ghost. I wonder if we can fool Vlad." Danny smirked.

"hey, what do you look like in human form?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged and two purple rings appeared around his waist. One travelled up and the other travelled down. soon a girl with black, long hair and purple eyes was staring back at them. she was wearing Danny's clothes.

"hmm, you need some girl clothes… I know, I have some clothes I don't wear anymore in my closet and they aren't pink and black because I bought them for a few human friends." Kirstyn suggested.

Danny sighed and prepared for the worst as he was dragged off by his girlfriend, Sam and his two sisters. Tucker and Valerie stayed in the lounge room and Maddie and Jack went back into the lab.

"Val, I was wondering… would you… uh… like to… go out with me?" Tucker asked.

"really? I'd love to Tucker!" cried Valerie.

She threw her arms around him and gave I'm a big kiss on the lips.

* * *

It was Monday morning and the bell had just rung for students to go to class. Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Kelly all sat in the English room, waiting for Dannie's arrival. Paulina leaned over to Kelly and whispered something in her ear.

"I know and I'm going to show everyone." Paulina whispered.

Kelly ignored her as she watched Mr. Lancer walk up to the front of the room.

"class, Mr. Fenton won't be here for another week or two because he is on holiday but we have a new student, Dannie Anglon." Mr. Lancer told them.

A girl with black hair, a pink top and a short denim skirt walked up to Mr. Lancer. She was really pretty and paulina already wanted to give her an invitation to join the popular crowd.

"would you care to tell us about yourself ms. Anglon?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"uh, alright then. I moved here from England but I used to live here when I was little. I live with my mother and my father and I'm half ghost." Dannie told everyone.

"sure. Don't play tricks on this class please. Just because there are a lot of ghosts attacking Amity Park at this moment doesn't mean you can joke around." Mr. Lancer told Dannie.

"but I seriously am half ghost, I can even prove it! I'm Danny Phantom's twin sister!" Dannie cried.

"then prove it!" said Kelly.

Paulina glared at Kelly who just smiled back. Everyone started to chant _PROVE IT!_ So Dannie decided that she would prove it. The two purple rings appeared and soon transformed Dannie Anglon into Dannie Phantom! Everyone gasped including Mr. Lancer.

**

* * *

Sorry to cut it off there, I reached the correct length, 5 pages! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it gets interesting… I don't know how exactly, yet, but it does! anyway, if you have any ideas, please submit them to me, I'm desperate! Read and Review! Love Kirst…**


	3. Dealing With Reactions

**Alright, I'm back with the next chapter… I am hoping to put in some things to make it a bit more interesting so… yeah. I didn't know how to make Mr. Lancer react to his new student being half ghost; how would YOU react if YOU were a teacher and YOUR new student was half ghost? anyway, if you have any ideas, please submit them to me, I'm desperate! Well, Read and Review, Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know and I'm surprised if you don't, I hate admitting it but I HAVE to :( I don't… I don't… I d-d-don't… I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**

* * *

Dealing With Reactions:**

Mr. Lancer didn't know what to say. Dannie decided it would be a good time to change back into her human form and did so. People watched as she did so and still couldn't believe what they were seeing. Dannie noticed Mr. Lancer not doing a thing so she sat down in the empty spot which was next to Kelly and in front of paulina.

"hi, I'm Kelly." Kelly said politely, pretending not to know her.

"uh, hi." Dannie said rudely.

"don't mind her, she's a geek. Did you know that she is half ghost too but won't admit it or tell anyone except for her boyfriend Danny and his friends. Her boyfriend is a half ghost too and he went away but I have a tape that I'm going to show everyone of him, Kelly and his sister transforming. But Kirstyn is a Fregher not a ghost." paulina informed Dannie.

"Danny? He's my gay twin brother, I hate him. What's a Fregher?" asked Dannie.

"oh, some dumb creature thing." Paulina told Dannie.

"they are wannabes." Dannie said smoothly, fooling paulina.

"alright class, since I forgot what our lesson plan is, we can do whatever we want, but there is a show of hands. Suggestions?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"ASK DANNIE QUESTIONS!" suggested a teenager sitting somewhere near the back.

"alright, any other ideas?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"uh, sport?" Sam suggested, making it sound like more of a question than a suggestion.

"any MORE ideas?" Mr. Lancer asked, getting annoyed.

There were no more suggestions so Mr. Lancer smiled. He didn't really want to play sport; he wanted to ask Dannie some questions, get to know what it is like being a half ghost.

"alright then. Raise your hands if you vote for sport." Lancer instructed.

Sam, Tucker, Kelly and Valerie stuck their hands in the air. Everyone noticed that Dannie didn't want to play sport either, she would rather get asked a million questions.

"well, that's final then, Dannie, would you like to come up the front so we can ask you some questions?" asked Mr. Lancer who was hoping that she would say yes.

"sure." Giggled Dannie as she walked ladylike up to the front.

_This is killing me, I HATE being a girl. I have to act ladylike BUT I'M A GUY! I hope I'm doing okay, I should get an award for fooling so many people, I just hope they don't realise it is Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, pretending to be a girl._

_Oh, I hope Danny doesn't screw it up. I cant wait til this is over, I want my boyfriend back! I just wish I could kiss him again, it feels wrong kissing a girl, I think… oh, please Danny, don't screw it up!_

_Well, that's weird, everyone got exposed except for me. I would think Vlad would want revenge on me but NO! I'm not special enough, I'm just the ghost hunter he hired to kill my mother._

_Valerie looks so hot over there, I cant believe she said yes! It's going to be hard being mean to Danny but I hope I don't screw it up, I have a habit of doing those things. We just have to make sure we don't take the insults to heart, Sam, Valerie and I are the only ones who didn't get exposed. Well, Sam and I don't have a secret but still!_

_Hmm, I hope Danny doesn't screw up. I am soo glad I'm not wearing the pink but Kirstyn did have some really cool Goth clothes that she gave to me. turns out she mainly wears black clothes but pink accessories and things underneath. I wonder if anyone will notice that Dannie is Danny… well, its better than sport, that's the first thing I thought of!_

Dannie stood up the front of the room, looking at the people who stuck up their hands. She pointed to star who was sitting next to paulina.

"uh, Dannie, right?" star asked.

"yeah, Dannie." Dannie answered simply.

"do you have any archenemies?" star asked Dannie.

Dannie didn't know how to respond. Did Dannie Anglon have any archenemies?

"nah, I don't have any archenemies, no one really knows me, I don't really like to fight, it's unladylike. Sometimes I do fight but I'm not very known, I just fight some ghosts but they aren't archenemies, I just hate them." Danny answered like a pro.

"so is Danny Phantom your twin brother?" asked dash.

"well, yeah, he's my twin brother but I hate him. I especially hate the two girls he hangs around." Dannie said.

Dannie didn't really mean what she said but she had to act the part otherwise someone could figure it out. It was now Kelly's turn to stand up and shout something out.

"hey! They've been saving the town for a while now and you come into this class and insult them? that's despicable!" Kelly yelled.

"well, if you've got a problem, deal with it!" Dannie told her.

Paulina stated to like this girl a lot. She too hated Danny Phantom, now that she knew who it REALLY was. Dannie was feeling really bad about what she had said to her girlfriend (when she was Danny Fenton) and tried not to show it. Kelly felt that she had accomplished something, no guy would talk to their girlfriend like that. Well, some guys would but Danny Fenton wouldn't.

"ms. Anglon, how did you become half ghost?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"well, its kind of tough. See I was staying at this persons place one day and I shocked myself half to death I guess. I cant really remember it because it was when I was 2 and it is really fuzzy when I think about it." Dannie remembered what she had been told to say if anyone ever asked that question.

"what can you do?" paulina asked with interest.

"uh, I can do something really powerful called a Ghostly Wail. Umm, basic things like intangibility and invisibility and flying. Basically the same things as my brother, even though he only got his powers around last year. I get my powers slower, its unfair." Dannie complained.

"do you know any other half ghosts?" a girl asked.

"well, yeah, there's a few. Hmm, there's Plasmius… I'm not so sure of too many others but I have many people who tell me that there is a girl and a boy half ghost flying around somewhere." Dannie answered.

Paulina instantly recognised that name. she didn't know where she had heard it but she knew that she had heard it before. She thought back to the phone conversation that she had with Danny and remembered him mumbling something about Plasmius. Paulina decided that she would ask Dannie about the ghost at lunchtime.

"do you have any sidekicks?" asked Valerie.

"nah, I work alone." Dannie convinced everyone in the room.

The bell rang signalling that it was time for their next class. Everyone packed their books up and headed for the door. Dannie walked out and answered questions aimed at her while she was heading to her next classroom.

* * *

Dannie stuffed her English books into her locker and headed towards the cafeteria. She walked up and grabbed a tray and put on some low fat yoghurt, a fruit salad and a sandwich. _Why do I have to eat this stuff? I hate watching my weight, I get A LOT of exercise, I don't need to lose any weight._

Dannie saw that paulina hadn't entered the cafeteria yet and neither had the rest of the popular group so Dannie went and sat at an empty table. Soon Paulina, Star, Dash and Kwan walked in. Pauline spotted Dannie and went to join her.

"hey! What's been up?" paulina asked as she placed her tray down next to Dannie's.

"nothin' much." Sighed Dannie as she started to eat her sandwich.

"what are ya doing this weekend?" paulina asked Dannie as she picked at her fruit salad.

"uh, nothing." Dannie answered as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich.

"do ya want to come over to my house, I'm showing everyone that video tape." Paulina asked her.

"sure. So, have you told the others about the tape?" Dannie asked.

"nah, I will tell them on Saturday, for now I am keeping it to myself." Paulina said.

_That doesn't sound like paulina…_

"alright then. I'll be there." Dannie assured her.

"uh, Dannie? One of your eyes are light blue." Paulina informed her.

"oh, damn, I will be right back, its something to do with my ghost powers." Dannie lied as she rushed off into the girls' bathroom.

She opened the door and was glad that there were cubicles in the girls' bathroom. She got out a cell phone and dialled in Kelly's number. She let it ring twice, telling her that she needed some more potion. Dannie put her cell phone away and Paulina walked into the bathroom at that point.

"hey, do you know what's wrong with your eye?" Paulina asked.

"yeah, it happens, it means my powers are…" Dannie started.

A beaker landed on Dannie's free hand. Paulina just looked at it.

"how? What?" paulina asked.

"alright, I will explain. That wasn't me, that was a friend from uh, England. I contacted her and told her that my powers were going out of control so she sent this to settle them down. see this happens because… I have energy that I need to burn." Dannie explained, making things up as she went.

"oh, alright then. Well, you better take that, your other eye is starting to turn blue." Paulina informed her.

"right." Dannie said, remembered what she came in there to do.

She drank up the liquid and her eyes changed purple. Ever since she had started pretending to be a girl, the potion had been wearing out every 5 hours. Paulina and Dannie walked out and went back to eat their lunch.

* * *

Paulina and Dannie were walking away from the school. Kelly, Kirstyn, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were walking quite close behind. Paulina had forgotten to ask Dannie about Plasmius.

"so, did you get the homework?" paulina asked Dannie as they walked down the street.

"yeah, Mikey gave it to me." Dannie showed her a sheet of completed homework.

"cool, want to come over to my place?" paulina asked.

"sure." Dannie answered.

Suddenly a purple mist escaped Dannie's mouth. Paulina noticed it and looked at Dannie who was just looking around next to her.

"what was THAT?" paulina asked.

"its called a ghost sense, it tells me when a ghost is near." Dannie explained, remembering having to do this before.

Suddenly Dannie heard the conversation behind them and froze in her footsteps. Paulina also stopped, looking at Dannie who didn't look very happy.

"where is Daniel?" Vlad asked Kelly.

"Daniel? You need to update your names." Kelly told him.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Vlad demanded.

Kelly looked behind Vlad with a smile on her face. Vlad turned to Kirstyn who was also looking behind him. Suddenly, Vlad felt something contact his ghost body and was sent to the ground.

"why don't YOU tell me where he is!" Valerie said to Vlad.

Vlad rolled over and looked at the thing that had hit him. He got up and floated in the air, staring at the other floating thing.

"who ARE you?" Vlad asked.

"I'm Dannie Phantom, Danny Phantom's twin sister, I'm happy I'm not you, old man." Dannie told him.

"ah, well, do you know anything about my plan?" Vlad asked.

"I know things, Plasmius, what do you want?" Dannie asked.

"YOUR THAT GUY WHO GAVE ME THAT DISK!" paulina discovered.

"where did you come from?" Vlad asked Dannie.

"well, I was right behind you so I transformed." Dannie said smoothly.

"wait, you're a halfa?" Vlad asked.

"yes, got a problem?" Dannie asked.

"and you transformed… in broad daylight?" Vlad asked, in shock.

"yes, I let people know who I am." Dannie admitted.

"then… I cant threaten you with exposure! Goodbye, I'm out before YOU expose me!" Vlad said as he disappeared.

Dannie shrugged and transformed back into a human. Paulina and Dannie headed to the Nasty Burger before they went to her house. They ordered a small fries and ate them quickly.

Dannie decided to check to see how long she had gone without her potion so she went into the bathroom. She looked at the clock and was glad that she had two more hours. Paulina entered the bathroom a second later to make sure her lipstick was perfect.

"ready to go?" asked Paulina.

"uh, yeah." Dannie answered.

They were about to head out when a flash of light surprised them. they looked ahead of them and saw KGB.

"I FINALLY DID IT!" cried Kelly.

"YOU!" Dannie and Kelly were shocked when they saw each other.

"what are YOU doing here?" Dannie asked, trying to sound as snobby as she could.

"I was looking for your brother, where did he go?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, he's YOUR boyfriend." Dannie said.

"fine, I will go and find him then, I miss him so much. If you see him, tell him that I miss him and love him and cant wait til this stupid thing is over. I mean come on, it was mean how Li'Kirst-Fregher tricked him into going into the ghost zone and into that stupid shop. I mean, he wont be normal for about a week." Kelly said, trying not to reveal anything.

"whatever, before I know it I will be the messenger, I want to stay as far away from him as I can. but it is SOO annoying how he learnt how to send messages through his mind before me! he has been bugging me all day! He kept telling me to tell you that he loves you and cant wait til he can change back. I hate him." Dannie moaned.

"good for him, you are SOO sour, its so dumb." Kelly lied.

"well, if you don't get out of my sight soon, you wont be able to see him ever again." Dannie threatened.

Kelly disappeared and Dannie and paulina walked out, laughing.

**

* * *

Alright, it was too long so I had to cut it off here. I have a terrible headache because I got hit in the head with a soccer ball! ha ha ha! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any ideas, don't forget to send em to me. Read and Review, Love Kirst…**


	4. Almost Caught, Almost

**Well, I woke up this morning and I got ready for school and just before I left, an idea came into my head! So I quickly wrote it down and left for school… hope you like this chapter, sorry if ANY of my chapters seem a bit rushy, I don't try to make it like that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: has it been on the news lately? No? Then I do NOT own Danny Phantom… man, I always forget these, I need to remember… maybe if I say it heaps. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM** **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM ok, that's enough…**

**

* * *

Almost Caught, Almost.**

Dannie walked into her house to see her parents and sisters sitting at the table, discussing something.

"Hey guys, I made sure I was invisible when I came here." Dannie said as she walked into the room and took a seat at the table.

"Oh, hey Dannie, Kelly's coming over to see you soon. You did a good job, no one will find out." Kirstyn ensured her.  
"Thanks, I'll be in my room." Dannie told them as she got an apple out of the fridge and headed upstairs.

When she left the room the Fenton's couldn't help but laugh a little. The doorbell rang and Kirstyn jumped up to get it. She opened the door and saw two boys standing in front of her.

"OH MY GOSH!" squealed Kirstyn.

She threw her hands around them and they hugged her back with big grins on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Kirstyn asked as she let go of them.

"Well, we said we were living in Amity Park but we didn't tell you when we were coming. We found out where you lived and decided to visit you and your family." the one who wore a lot of black explained.

"I can't believe you're here! Come in, come meet my family. DANNY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Kirstyn called out to Dannie. (A/N: yes, I know I spelt it Danny back there, I decided to.)

Kirstyn grabbed the two boys by their wrists and dragged them into the kitchen where two adults and a girl were sitting. The other girl was leaning on the door frame, waiting for her sister.

"Guys, this is Ryan and this is Gregg!" Kirstyn said as she pointed to each one.

"Hi, I'm Maddie, this is Jack, that is Jazz and that is Dannie." Maddie said as she rushed over to greet the boys.

"Oh my gosh, Sam is going to get on with him!" Jazz said as she pointed to Gregg.

Everyone started to laugh a little, even the ones who didn't know Sam; they still had an idea of what he was like. After they had introduced themselves, everyone sat down on the couch in the lounge room.

"I thought you said you had a brother." Ryan told Kirstyn.

"I'm going to kill you Kirstyn." Dannie threatened.

Kirstyn chuckled, she was the reason Danny was now Dannie.

"I am a boy." Dannie continued.

Suddenly two blue rings appeared around Dannie's waist and she changed back into Danny Fenton.

"How did you DO that?" Kirstyn asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, I think I didn't drink that stupid potion, maybe anyone can do that." Danny said as the purple rings came up and transformed him into a girl.

The two boys started laughing at Danny's face that said 'I'm not happy.'

"So, why are you taking potion to look like a girl?" Gregg asked.

"well, Kirstyn tricked me into it but now I have to hang around this snobby girl and be mean to my girlfriend to get some tape back." Dannie told them.

Just then the doorbell rang and Jazz got up to get it; no one was meant to know that Dannie stayed here unless it was by accident. Jazz walked in with Kelly behind her. When Kelly saw Dannie she ran up and hugged him.

"That killed me, being mean to you and pretending to hate you." Kelly cried.

"I know, I mean come on, why do I have to be mean to my GIRLFRIEND?" Danny complained.

Kelly let Dannie go and noticed the other two boys.

"Hi, I'm Kelly." Kelly greeted them as she stuck a hand out.

"Hey, I'm Ryan and this is Gregg." Ryan said.

"You're the two Freghe's that Kirstyn was talking about!" Kelly said excitedly.

"Yeah, we are." Ryan said.

"Well, I'm Kelly and I am half ghost like Dannie here!" Kelly chirped.

"Really? Awesome! So Kirstyn helps you two fight ghosts?" Gregg asked.

"Yeah, she's really good." Kelly said.

Kelly turned back to Dannie who was staring at the clock. Dannie seemed to remember something and looked at Kelly.

"Congratulations on the teleportation, you're getting way more powers!" Dannie congratulated her.

"Thanks!" she thanked her with a hug.

Two blue rings appeared around Dannie's waist and transformed him into Danny Phantom.

"So that's your ghost half?" Ryan asked.

Danny nodded and Kelly gave him a kiss.

"We have to go check to see if Paulina is home alone and where the tape is being kept." Danny told them.

"Alright, see you another time dude." Gregg said.

Kelly transformed and she teleported her and Danny to Paulina's house. They ended up in her bedroom where she was sitting on her bed, waiting for something to happen. She noticed them but they didn't notice her.

"Wow, you got that power working WAY quicker then I did." Danny commented.

They turned around as they heard a cough and saw Paulina looking at them.

"Well, I guess you found your boyfriend." Paulina said to Kelly in particular.

Kelly glared at Paulina who just smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me hanging with your twin sis, she is pretty cool." Paulina said.

"That git can do whatever she wants." Danny said.

"So, why didn't you go to school today? Too scared to see me?" Paulina asked.

Danny had to think for a second to make up an excuse.

"Nah, I got a bit preoccupied with something happening in Australia, I only came back to visit Kell." Danny said.

Suddenly two purple rings appeared around Danny's waist. Paulina had to think for a second; normally his rings were BLUE, not PURPLE! Danny disappeared from view.

"What's up his tree?" Paulina asked. (OK, I don't know WHY I did that, I just like tree's because they remind me of chocolate…)

"Like you care, he had to go back to Australia, they teleported him back because they needed him." Kelly made up.

She disappeared and left Paulina sitting on her bed, looked at the mirror once again.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Paulina, Star, Kwan and Dannie were eating their lunch at the popular table. Suddenly a blue ring appeared around Dannie's waist. Dannie knew what was happening and quickly teleported out of there. She ended up in the boys' bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she was Danny Phantom. Danny didn't notice that someone was in the toilet.

Danny got out his cell phone and dialled Kelly's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Kelly…" Kelly yawned. "Speaking."

"Kelly, do you have any potion left?" Danny asked.

"Yah, I do, only one beaker. That potion has been wearing off quicker than usual." Kelly replied.

"Well, can you bring it here RIGHT NOW? I'm back to Danny Phantom and I just disappeared out of sight, they might come looking for me but find Danny Phantom instead. Wow, that doesn't make sense. Well, just put it that they may be looking for the different me." Danny said.

"Alright, we might have to skip for a bit to get some more potion." Kelly sighed.

"I don't care just transform somewhere, teleport here and we go back to Potty's. Oh, damn, I will need Kirst to come, I can't remember the place, bring her with you." Danny instructed.

"right." Kelly sighed and hung up the phone.

About two seconds later Kelly and Kirstyn appeared, already transformed. Kelly handed Danny the beaker and he accidentally turned it intangible.

"Man, how many times does THAT have to happen?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"Don't worry, its cheap." Kirstyn said.

"Danny, it feels good to see you like this, I can't wait til this is all over and we can go back to our normal lives. Well, half lives." Kelly said.

"But it was never normal, that's why we're in this mess in the first place." Danny reminded her.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Kelly chuckled.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Danny grabbed Kirstyn's hand and they disappeared.

Dash was left peeking through the cubicle door at nothing. _What just happened?_

* * *

Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn all found themselves just outside the Fenton portal.

"You guys really need to pay attention to where we are going; I don't want to come with you all the time." Kirstyn said.

Suddenly three members joined them.

"We noticed that you disappeared so we decided to come wit you. First guess was that Danny needed more potion and you needed to go to the ghost zone." Ryan informed them.

Kirstyn blushed; she had strong feelings for Ryan and didn't know that he felt the same way about her. Danny noticed that Sam was in Gregg's hands.

"Sam, what are you doing with Gregg?" Danny asked.

"He's my boyfriend, I wanted to come wit him." Sam informed them all.

Danny and Kelly looked at each other, saying 'I knew it' without words.

"Well, let's go." Said Gregg.

Kirstyn and Ryan flew in front, Sam, Gregg, Danny and Kelly followed. After about half an hour they got to PP's and had bought the potion. They were on their way back when something grabbed Danny's hand.

"I found you Daniel." Vlad suppressed a laugh.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"To make sure that you don't get in the way of my plan." Plasmius admitted.

Danny and Vlad disappeared, leaving the other 6 floating in the air.

"We need to help him." Kelly said.

**

* * *

Yay, I'm completing one a day, except I'm not posting one a day, I don't know why, I just can't be bothered. I have to try and finish off someone cares… its hard :(. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter; it's a bit of a cliffy.**


	5. Pleading For Paulina

**I couldn't keep myself from this story; I had SOO much free time on my hands, I had to do another chapter. I just did the things I needed to do first and then wrote a chapter for my story. I have been talking to people for hours now so I decided to use my time wisely so yay, you have another chapter! Well, I hope it is yay. Anyway, Read and Review, love Kirst… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: nope, I own this story, but I don't own the show that is called 'Danny Phantom' I can dream but it won't come true.**

**

* * *

Pleading For Paulina**

Danny and Vlad appeared in a small room where the walls were all see through. Danny tried to teleport out of there but failed. He then tried to go intangible and walk through the walls but noticed that he couldn't do that either; he was useless.

"Well, enjoy your stay; it will be a long one." Vlad told him.

"I have a new trick, I can switch places with my twin ya know?" Danny told Vlad.

"Why didn't you TELL me you had a twin?" Vlad asked.

"Because I don't like you." Danny said simply.

Vlad went off in a huff. He slammed a door shut and pressed a button. Danny guessed that it would lock Danny inside. He looked at the potion that was in his hands and drank it up. The purple rings appeared around Danny's waist, making him Dannie Phantom.

* * *

Kirstyn, Ryan, Gregg and Sam returned to Casper High just as the bell rang. They hurried to get to their classes on time. Kelly wasn't bothering because she had to do something else. She didn't care that everyone knew that she wasn't at school and noticed that Kelly-Go-Boom was floating near them, Paulina knew anyway.

It was time for maths and Valerie, Ryan and Sam had the same class as Paulina. Sam had told Valerie and Tucker their plan and not to freak out when Kelly comes. They took their assigned seats and waited for their teacher to arrive. The door opened and a fat, bald man entered.

"Settle down class." Mr. Darm told them.

"Where's Dannie?" Paulina asked no one in particular.

"Well, we will have to mark her absent for now unless anyone knows where she is?" Mr. Darm asked.

No one said anything so he got out a pen and marked Dannie off absent.

"Now, today's lesson…" Mr. Darm started.

Paulina didn't bother paying attention. She was worried about Dannie, what if some ghost had taken her? She didn't know what happened at lunch; all she knew was that Dannie had suddenly disappeared before she finished her salad.

"PAULINA ARE YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION AT ALL TO WHAT I AM TEACHING YOU?" asked Mr. Darm who had noticed Paulina staring into space.

"uh." Paulina started.

"Well?" asked Mr. Darm.

Before Paulina could answer a gust of wind entered and it got colder in the room, not because of the wind but because of a ghost. A very familiar ghost appeared in front of the class. Everyone was used to this ghost and didn't scream or run away.

"PAULINA! LISTEN TO ME!" begged KGB.

"What do YOU want?" Paulina asked.

"Dannie needs help! Plasmius captured her and her brother and only a human can rescue her! Please, help!" Kelly begged.

"Why should I believe you?" Paulina asked, she sounded as if she didn't care but deep down inside she was worried about her friend.

"Well, I will tell you the story. You know how she just disappeared out of sight at lunch?" Kelly asked.

Paulina nodded her head, signalling Kelly to go on.

"Well, Vlad had done something to her and her brother, me, three Fregher's or Freghe's and her ended up in the ghost zone. Vlad came and kidnapped them both because he wants to get revenge on their mother, you know who.

"Anyway, he has a thing for their mom and that's why they hate him so much. Vlad is saying that they are the just duplicates but I need you to prove to him that they are both separate people otherwise both would be doomed forever!

Anyway, he gave you the tape, making you hate the people in that tape, he wouldn't expect you to defend Danny's duplicate after viewing the tape." Kelly explained.

"Wow, but why would I want to help YOU?" Paulina asked.

"You don't get it! You aren't helping ME! You are helping your friend. Well, I think she is your friend; you seem to hang around with her a lot. Please paulina, we need you." Kelly begged.

"Who need me exactly?" Paulina asked.

"Well, me, Dannie and her brother, Li'Kirst and two Freghe's that I don't know their names." Kelly told her.

"Do you call your boyfriends sister Li'Kirst all the time?" Paulina asked.

"NO BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU DON'T KNOW PLASMIUS! HE WILL DO SOMETHING TO DANNIE! PLEASE, WE NEED YOU!" Kelly begged.

"Alright, I'll do it, what do you want me to do?" Paulina asked.

Kelly smiled and thought of the plan.

"First…" Kelly started telling her.

(U didn't think I would tell you the plan did ya? I don't even know the plan; I will make it up on the way. Oh, right, back to the story.)

* * *

Dannie sat in the cage, practising changing between a boy and girl. Soon she got bored of that so practised dodging ectoplasmic blasts (whenever she hit at the walls it would rebound and it would eventually die.)

So far she wasn't doing too well; she had gotten hit a few times. _Great, if he comes to fight me I will be weaker because I did this, I'm so smart._ She noticed a pinkish white light outside and looked at it. Kelly and Paulina appeared in front of her, except in the room next to hers. Luckily the room wasn't sound proof and Dannie could hear what they were saying.

"Dannie!" Paulina cried. "Your okay!"

"Where's your brother?" Kelly asked as she winked at Dannie. "And what did Vlad do to you?"

"Vlad just put me in this cage, that's all." Dannie said honestly.

"But look at all those rips in your clothes and bruises and everything!" Paulina reminded Dannie.

"Uh, that? I did that." Dannie laughed nervously.

"WHAT? HOW?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I got bored and when you shoot at the walls it rebounds so it became a game I guess." Dannie told them.

Kelly and Paulina kinda giggled at that. They then remembered the plan and got back to work. Kelly tried to go into the room and somehow succeeded. Two blue rings appeared around her waist and she turned into a green blob.

"Kelly? What the hell did you do?" Dannie asked.

Kelly turned into identical Paulina.

"Cool, I can change between what form I want. Hmm, I wonder." Kelly started to think out loud.

"What?" Paulina asked, she didn't know what was going on.

"Dannie, I need you to take the hmm, try taking the form of Maddie and I will take the form of your brother." Kelly instructed.

Dannie didn't know what to do, she didn't have this power. When she tried two blue rings appeared around her waist and made her Danny Phantom.

"What? How?" Danny asked, pretending to be confused.

Now there were two Danny Phantoms because Kelly had taken the form of Danny Phantom. A ghost floated into the room. Everyone recognised him instantly. He looked quite shocked when he saw two Danny Phantoms.

"Wow, Daniel you have learnt how to duplicate." Vlad said, still in shock.

"Nah," Danny changed back into Dannie. "I learnt how to take the form of anything that you can see."

"Then who is that?" Vlad asked, pointing at the other Danny Phantom.

"It's me." Kelly said as she changed into Valerie.

Paulina tried as hard as she could not to laugh. She was lucky that she managed to keep quiet otherwise Vlad might've noticed her.

"So you still want revenge?" Vlad asked.

"Nah, it's actually me." Kelly said as she turned back into her ghost form.

"I thought so. If Daniel learns something new, normally you do." Vlad said smoothly.

"What? My brother learnt something new? ALREADY?" Dannie asked.

"Nice acting." Vlad said.

"Oh, he's freaky." Dannie said.

"If you want me to sing…"

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THE…. Crud, I've been caught in my own lie, PAULINA RUN!" Dannie told her.

Paulina did what she was told and Kelly pressed a button on her wrist. Vlad caught Paulina before she could escape.

"Well, if it isn't that girl I handed the tape to. You are the reason this is all happening, the reason you met HER, the reason they are here and the reason for Potty becoming more rich." Vlad sneered.

"But we only gave Potty a bit of money for that potion, it was pretty cheap." Dannie told her.

"Anyway, I'm going to finish you off, Paulina." Vlad threatened her.

"Now that mom doesn't want you, you're switching to kids?" Kirstyn asked as she appeared with Ryan and Gregg next to her.

"You guys know you are ALL skipping." Dannie reminded them.

"We couldn't let all of you get hurt. I just want to see how badly you kill Kirstyn for tricking you." Gregg said.

"You and Sam getting on?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, they are like clones." Ryan commented.

No one was paying attention to Vlad who was an attention seeker.

"Hello? You're friends in trouble!" Vlad reminded them.

"Oh, right." Ryan said.

He, Kirstyn and Gregg all sent things flying at Vlad. Whatever was in the room, it went straight to Vlad. Paulina ran out of the way in time and didn't get hurt. After a while Vlad had changed back into a human but no one could see him as the items were all on top of him, he was unconscious.

Gregg and Ryan somehow made the door open and Dannie changed back into her human form and Kelly flew out and hugged Ryan, Gregg and Kirstyn.

"Just because you guys helped me doesn't mean that I am not going to show them that tape tomorrow night." Paulina assured them.

"Bye, losers." Dannie said, faking it.

Dannie teleported them back to Paulina's house; school was probably over by now.

"So, you are allowed to come over tomorrow night?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah, I'm allowed." Dannie told her. "I better go now, meet you here tomorrow at lunch time, bye Paulina!"

"Bye Dannie." Paulina said as Dannie teleported out of there.

**

* * *

Alright, now that has tired me. There is about 2 more chapters in this story, it is almost ended, so soon… I hope you have enjoyed it so far, I tried to put as much excitement as I could into this but the ideas wouldn't really come to me. Love Kirst…**

**OH DON'T FORGET TO PICK UP MILK! I mean: DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Vlad Knows All But Don't Trust Him!

**Wow, I noticed that I start almost all my notes with alright! Anyway, back to the story… I didn't know HOW to write this chapter but I knew what I wanted IN it. It was hard, I wont say anything but this chapter is umm, the second last and it has a few things in it… wink wink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I do own Kirstyn, Gregg, Dannie, Ryan and Kelly… oh, and Jennifer Gray (I didn't forget about her, I was waiting til the far chapters!) but the main thing is, I do not own Danny Phantom or any related topics.**

**

* * *

Plasmius Knows All But Don't Trust Him!**

Danny kissed his girlfriend before he took the potion that rested in his hand, unaware that two eyes and a lens were watching them.

"So, you know the plan?" Kelly asked, making sure before she left.

"Yes, I know the plan, I will meet you in the park at 2:00pm. Love ya Kell!" Dannie told her.

"I love you too Danny." Kelly returned her love.

Dannie waved goodbye to her (his) girlfriend as she walked out of the door. She transformed and flew to Paulina's house, she wanted to waste a little bit of time. Dannie looked at the little boys, walking along the road, eating ice cream. _I wish I could be a boy again. I hope that I will be able to be a guy tomorrow._

Dannie arrived at Paulina's large house soon after. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the girl's face.

"Hey Dannie!" Paulina greeted Dannie and pulled her inside.

"Hey paulina, what's up?" Dannie asked.

"well, I am showing this tape tonight so I was wondering if you would view it first to see if it was ok?" paulina asked Dannie.

"Uh, sure." Dannie sighed and sat down on Paulina's couch.

No one else was in the room as it was Paulina's very own room and you had to knock to get in. Dannie was happy about that, she didn't want ANYONE to see that tape.

"Alright, here it is." Paulina told her, pressing the play button.

Dannie watched the tape without saying a word. The truth was, she thought that Kelly looked hot fighting and herself (boy form) was a good fighter and looked good on camera, same with Kirstyn. Dannie shook her head and focused on the things that mattered. After a while, the tape was finished and Paulina was putting it into a cover.

"Wow, one things for sure, Vlad makes interesting tapes." Dannie commented.

"Yeah, he does." Paulina muttered.

"So, what do ya want to do?" Dannie asked.

"I have an idea! Lets go to the mall and go shopping!" Paulina suggested.

Dannie remembered that she was STILL a girl so she JUST managed to keep in a moan.

"Uh… SURE!" squealed Dannie, playing the part.

They headed to the mall's best clothing store (in Paulina's opinion) Pink Star (A/N: yes, you can tell that I made it up, I couldn't be bothered thinking of a FABULOUS name). On they way they exchanged glances with Valerie, Tucker, Sam and Gregg.

"Look, its those LOSERS!" Paulina said to Dannie, except everyone heard.

"Look guys, it's the shallow thing and the FREAK!" Sam played along.

"Come on, those retards don't deserve the light of the day, lets go." Dannie insulted them.

Paulina and Dannie walked off, laughing. Dannie quickly turned her head around and winked at Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Gregg, signalling that she was acting and didn't mean it.

"I cant wait til Danny gets back from his so called 'vacation.'" Tucker said.

They all agreed and walked off.

Paulina was trying on clothes while Dannie waited outside the dressing room.

"Are you sure you don't want to try anything on?" Paulina asked.

"Nah… Paulina, I need to tell you something." Dannie confessed.

"What is it?" Paulina asked.

"I think I have to go back to – where did I come from? – England tomorrow." Dannie lied.

"Really?" Paulina asked, walking out of the dressing room.

"yeah." Dannie mumbled.

"Will I ever see you again?" Paulina asked.

"Maybe…. If my family comes back, I will make sure I visit you." Dannie ensured her.

"That's sweet! We should throw a party for you, tonight!" Paulina chirped.

"Uh, Paulina? You already ARE having a party tonight." Dannie reminded her.

"Oh, right! Do you want to get some lunch?" Paulina asked Dannie as they walked out of the shop.

"sure." Dannie answered.

They walked down to the food court and ordered some lunch. They grabbed a table and began to eat their lunch.

"We HAVE to do something today, it might be your LAST day in Amity Park!" squealed Paulina.

"You don't have to bother…" Dannie told her.

Suddenly a purple mist escaped Dannie's small mouth and Paulina saw it as well. They looked around but saw nothing, that is, until Kelly appeared in front of them.

"Vlad… is… back… to… get… revenge… on… you… so… he… video... taped… you… this… morning… again… when… you… were… other… mode… he… is… planning… on… giving… it… to… that!" Kelly panted as she pointed at Paulina. "He… is… currently… in… a… cage… at… your… ho… brothers… house… but… he… will… get… out… stay… with… THAT!"

Kelly sunk through the table and collapsed on the floor, changing back into her human form. Dannie looked around and saw that no one was looking at them, no one noticed.

"Come on Paulina, I need to do something." Dannie told her.

Paulina nodded and stood up. Dannie transformed into Dannie Phantom and grabbed Kelly's hand and Paulina's shoulder and teleported them into the Fenton's lab. Kelly wasn't lying, Vlad WAS in a cage.

"Ah, Daniel." Vlad said.

"Don't you DARE call me Daniel, its Dannie!" Dannie was clearly angry.

"There is that teen temper." Vlad said to Dannie.

"What have you DONE to her?" Dannie asked, pointing to Kelly.

"Oh, nothing much, I just stopped her from getting in my way but then your lousy sisters came and locked me in here." Vlad told Dannie.

"You have sisters?" Paulina asked.

Suddenly Kirstyn, Gregg, Ryan and Sam ran downstairs.

"Oh, I am just glad HE is still in the cage." Sam said they all turned around and walked back upstairs.

"Where do we go, from here?" Vlad started to sing a song.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Dannie and Paulina who held hands over their ears.

* * *

Kirstyn and Ryan walked up to her room, where they were about to talk until they heard some noise downstairs.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Kirstyn asked as they took a seat on her black and pink bed.

"Well… I just wanted to tell you that… Kirstyn, I have had very strong… feelings for you for a while, I think I… love you." Ryan admitted.

Kirstyn was shocked when Ryan finished his sentence. She never knew that Ryan felt the same way as her. _But how do I tell him that I love him too?_

Kirstyn opened her mouth but no words came out so she did the only thing that she could to express her love. She leant in and planted a kiss on his lips. He seemed a bit surprised at first but returned the kiss. After a while, they had to end the kiss as they had both become short of breath.

"I love you too Ryan." Kirstyn finally confessed.

A smile appeared on Ryan's face and he kissed her once again. They kept on kissing until a knock was heard on the door. Kirstyn pulled away and sat a bit away from Ryan and blushed.

"Come in." she told them.

Sam and Gregg walked into Kirstyn's room and took a seat in between Kirstyn and Ryan.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Dannie and Paulina down there with Vlad? I mean, what if he says something!" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, Dannie can take care of himself." Kirstyn said.

Sam and Gregg looked at Kirstyn and Ryan and noticed that they looked everywhere, except at each other.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Gregg asked.

"no." Kirstyn and Ryan said quickly… a little TOO quickly.

"Oh my gosh! You two were at it in here, weren't you?" Sam accused them.

They didn't answer but their blush told Sam and Gregg that it was true.

"I always knew you two would end up together." Gregg said.

Suddenly, a scream was heard downstairs so Gregg, Ryan, Sam and Kirstyn ran to check it out.

* * *

After everyone left, Kelly had started to wake up. Vlad was the first to notice this.

"Oh, look, your girlfriend is starting to wake up." Vlad said.

"She isn't my girlfriend; I'm straight." Dannie told him.

"But nobody said YOU were a girl, did they?" Vlad asked no one in particular.

"Oh, and what am I? A male who is posing as a girl?" Dannie asked with one raised eyebrow.

"precisely." Vlad answered simply.

Dannie's eyes glowed green and two blue rings appeared around her waist then went away.

"See, I told you that you were a boy, Danny Phantom." Vlad chuckled.

"I AM NOT A BOY!" Dannie yelled, accidentally unleashing her ghostly wail.

It was Dannie's first and biggest mistake that day. The wail broke the cage and set Vlad free. Kelly and Paulina luckily were BEHIND Dannie so they didn't get hurt. Vlad flew over to Kelly and grabbed her by the neck. He held his hand up on her back and it started to glow pink.

Kelly let out a scream and then felt her body changing. She turned into a clone of Dannie Phantom.

"See, ANYONE can do it." Vlad told Dannie as he let Kelly go and she turned back to normal.

"Hey, NO ONE uses Kelly as a human meat puppet!" Kirstyn yelled out to Vlad.

"Oh, I'm REALLY scared. Where are your OTHER friends, you know, the ones you needed to defeat me LAST time?" Vlad asked.

"First things first, I didn't need them, it was a nice reunion. Anyway, you aren't so tough." Kirstyn informed him.

"Oh yeah, what happens if I do THIS?" Vlad asked as he held Dannie in his hands.

"Put her down!" Kirstyn said.

"Why do you even care?" Vlad asked, knowing the answer.

"You know that perfectly well." Kirstyn told him.

"Well, if you want him, or as you say 'her' you will have to fight me." Vlad told her.

"Don't worry, WE weren't going to let you get away." Kirstyn told him.

"Who is WE exactly?" Vlad asked.

Kirstyn transformed into her Fregher form.

"me." she answered.

Ryan transformed in HIS Freghe form.

"And Me." he told the now shocked Vlad.

Gregg also transformed into his Freghe form.

"Don't forget me." Gregg said.

And finally Kelly transformed into her ghost form.

"Last of all, me." Kelly smirked.

"So sad, tuck, Val and I are the only ones without a secret identity." Sam said to herself.

"Don't worry sweetie, we still love you." Gregg assured her.

"I know." Sam told him.

"So you have TWO MORE heroes?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say it like that." Ryan shrugged his shoulders as those words escaped his mouth.

"Bye all." Vlad said.

He grabbed Paulina and teleported away, with the tape firmly in his hands…

**

* * *

Ha HA! This IS the second last chapter, I HAD to put the last cliffhanger in. so, what did you think? The next chapter hopefully wont be TOO long, but a lot does happen in it… I would've put more in but that would take up too much space anyway. So, all the heroes are dating one of their friends! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter…**

**Read and Review…**

**Love Kirst…**


	7. The Shock Lasted For 5 Minutes

**Wow, I n** **I am back with the FINAL chapter –sniffs – so sad, it has come to an end already and I didn't get much reviews :'(. I should make up a new policy on my new stories, no new chapter until I get 4 reviews! Well, it wont happen with this story, I better get to the final chapter, people will be getting annoyed because I talk TOO much. Anyway, enjoy! Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: this is the last time I will be saying this in this story so I will say it properly… I, Kirstyn.T do NOT own Danny Phantom or any related topics, Butch Hartman does, I only own this idea and story…**

**

* * *

The Shock Lasted For… 5 Minutes.**

Paulina found herself in her bedroom, in front of her TV. In her hands was a video tape with a note attached to it. Paulina picked up the note and read it silently.

_Dear Paulina, _

_I have one more interesting tape for you, hopefully you will show everyone you know because I think this one person deserves it. Well, have fun watching it, watch it BEFORE everyone arrives at your house, so you can tell Dannie that you know her secret, her deep dark secret that she hasn't told you._

_From Vlad Plasmius._

Paulina looked at the tape and her hands started to shake. _SHE DIDN'T TELL ME SOMETHING?_ Paulina rushed over to her VCR and put the tape inside. She turned the TV on and pressed the play button. She took a seat and watched what was on the tape.

_Danny Fenton walked into the lounge room and was greeted by his girlfriend, Kelly. He gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled a beaker that rest in his hands closer to his face. He drank all of it up and it disappeared. Suddenly, two purple rings appeared around his waist. They went up and down, revealing Dannie Anglon!_

Paulina paused the tape and gasped. _Danny Fenton is… my BEST FRIEND?_ She pressed play and watched Dannie disappear.

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT THIS WAS ALL A LIE! WELL, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS!" Paulina yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

Dannie arrived at Paulina's house, half an hour early, just as Paulina had told her the day before. She knocked on the door and a large man answered.

"Dannie Anglon?" he asked Dannie.

"Yes, that's my name." Danny told him.

"Paulina is in her room, she wishes that you meet her in there." The man told her.

"Alright then." Dannie said.

The man stepped aside as Dannie entered the house and went upstairs and into Paulina's room.

"Hey Paulina." Dannie greeted.

"Why?" Paulina asked.

"Why what?" Dannie asked, completely confused.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" Paulina asked, raising her voice a bit too loud.

"When did I… wait, you didn't see that video tape, did you?" Dannie asked, suddenly becoming a bit scared of what was about to happen.

"Indeed I did, sicko!" Paulina insulted him.

"Listen, I didn't plan this, I WASN'T THE ONE WHO GOT INTO THIS!" Dannie told her.

"Then who planned it? Who got into it?" Paulina asked.

Dannie wasn't sure if she should tell Paulina the truth but she did anyway.

"Listen, Kirstyn tricked me into it, once it was done, I couldn't go back!" Dannie told her.'

"Wow, I never knew you would go as low as blaming it on your little sister." Paulina said to her.

" I am NOT lying… for once." Dannie told her.

"Whatever, how long until you are back to normal?" Paulina asked, trying to sound interested.

Two blue rings appeared around Dannie's waist which changed her from Dannie Anglon to Danny Fenton.

"I can control it sometimes." Danny told her.

"Well, change back, everyone will be arriving soon." Paulina told him.

"Wait, you aren't going to tell or show anyone?" Danny asked, very confused.

"nah." Paulina lied and tried her hardest to hide an evil, she succeeded in the end.

Purple rings appeared around Danny's waist as he heard a knock on the door. Soon Danny was turned into Dannie and she was following Paulina downstairs.

"Hey star!" Paulina greeted her best girl friend.

"Hey Paulina, hey Dannie!" Star greeted them.

"Hey star." Dannie faked cheeriness.

About ten minutes later, everyone that was invited to sleepover Paulina's house were here. In Paulina's room sat dash, Kwan, star, Dannie and Paulina.

"We are going to watch a movie now." Paulina told them.

"What movie?" Kwan asked.

"You'll see, it is really interesting." Paulina ensured them.

Dannie didn't think that it would be the tape of her once. Paulina put the disk (wink wink ha ha!) into the DVD player and pressed the play button. On it was Danny Fenton walking up to Kelly. Then it switched to Danny Fenton, Kelly stager and Kirstyn Fenton transforming. Everyone gasped. It then switched to Danny Fenton kissing Kelly and taking the potion. Dannie wanted to become invisible as Danny Fenton turned into Dannie Anglon.

Everyone turned to Dannie in shock and before Dannie could respond a sound of clapping was heard. Everyone looked behind Dannie and saw a ghostly face.

"Plasmius." Dannie said.

"What a show? Even I couldn't put two tapes together to make it look more interesting." Plasmius said.

Suddenly a beep noise was heard and everyone looked behind them. Floating in the air was Ryan, Gregg, Kelly and Kirstyn.

"Sorry Plasmius, we have plans so we have to get this over and done with… Dan, come join us." Kirstyn said.

The two blue rings appeared around Dannie's waist and she soon became Danny Phantom.

"I am glad you are back." Kelly said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Well, I told you I wouldn't be gone forever." Danny said as he returned her hug.

"So you lied to us all this time?" Star asked.

"Well, yeah." Danny answered simply.

Plasmius was getting very tired (sleepy tired) and floated on the spot, yawning.

"Well, now we need to fix this up. First, Danny could you get us a cage?" Kelly asked.

"sure." Danny said.

His eyes turned navy blue and a cage landed on Vlad. The door locked and Vlad was left shaking the door but failing to break free.

"Okay, now I need Kelly to change into Paulina's mother." Kirstyn instructed.

Two pink rings appeared around Kelly's waist and one travelled up, the other travelled down. Soon, Kelly was no longer a ghost, she was an adult who was pretty, tall and looked A LOT like Paulina.

"That's your MOM?" Dash asked.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it." Paulina warned him.

"Alright, when Ryan and Gregg have erased everyone's minds, I need you to yell at Paulina and take the tape out of her hand." Kirstyn instructed.

"Wait, you are erasing our minds?" Paulina asked.

"yes." Ryan said.

Danny smiled, he hadn't expected this but it would do. At least they wouldn't remember. _Wait, does that mean I wont remember?_ Danny decided to speak what he thought.

"Wait, does that mean I wont remember?" Danny asked.

"Nah, we will let you keep your memory, it will be soo funny, and I hope we can get a video from clockwork!" Gregg started to laugh.

"If you ever remind me of this, I will kill you." Danny threatened Gregg who shut up instantly.

See, EVERYONE thinks Danny is powerful! Oh, yeah, there is a story here, I'M ALMOST DONE!

"Alright, we are waiting… oh, don't erase mom, dad, Jazz, Vlad, Kelly, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, mine or your minds, ok?" Kirstyn instructed.

"Alright, we will do that." Ryan said and gave Kirstyn a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, are you guys together now?" Danny asked, the only one who DIDN'T know that information.

Kirstyn blushed and nodded, making everyone else laugh.

"You are NOT erasing MY mind!" Paulina yelled at the creatures that were floating in the air.

"Sorry, we have a tight schedule." Gregg told them.

Suddenly Ryan and Gregg floated higher than the others and shut their eyes. Black and navy blue sparkled around Gregg and black and green sparkled around Ryan. Suddenly a cloud of dust appeared and rushed through Paulina, star, Kwan and dash's noses. Some also went to every person in town, except for the Fenton's and Danny's friends.

Suddenly Danny, Kirstyn, Ryan and Gregg turned invisible and watched what happened next.

"What happened?" Star asked the question all the teens wanted to know.

Danny noticed the cage that was behind the girls and he quickly turned visible. His eyes changed from green to navy blue and the cage disappeared. Danny turned invisible before anyone noticed him.

"children, go home, paulina I want you to hand me those video tapes or you will not be allowed to go to the… dance that is… uh, in a few weeks." Paulina's mom threatened.

"Yes mom." Paulina sighed as she handed over two disks and one tape.

Paulina's mom (Kelly) walked out of the room and shut the door. As soon as she got out, two pink rings appeared around her waist and she was soon her ghost self, Kelly-Go-Boom. A second later Danny, Kirstyn, Gregg and Ryan appeared next to her.

"Good job, now to destroy the tape." Danny said.

He grabbed the tapes out of Kelly's hands and teleported away. Kelly guessed that he was going home and going to destroy them so Kirstyn, Kelly, Ryan and Gregg all teleported back to the Fenton house.

Sure enough, Danny was floating there, in the basement. The only thing different about him was that he didn't hold the tapes in his hands anymore.

"Did you destroy them, ALREADY?" Kelly asked.

"Yes but don't worry, they weren't that good anyway." Danny ensured her.

"Well, where is Vlad?" Kelly asked.

Danny's smile only grew bigger at the question. Suddenly, the five found themselves in Vlad's guest room. But, to their surprise, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Damon, Jennifer, Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Vlad were in the room too.

"Oh butter biscuits." Vlad said to himself.

Danny's eyes turned navy blue and the cage disappeared. It looked like a group of hungry animals, fighting over the food. Except, they were fighting the food… Valerie clicked her heels together and her suit appeared around her body and she zoomed up to Vlad, still wanting revenge.

Danny sent ice blasts at Vlad to stop him from getting away. Whenever the ice melted Danny would send another ice blast.

Sam fired at Vlad using the Fenton's ecto blasters and Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Damon and Jennifer did the same; they were ordinary humans. Well, Jennifer and Damon were the two who fought with the most anger and rage.

Gregg, Ryan and Kirstyn all used their powers to lift things to hit Vlad with random objects that were around the room. They also communicated with the things that once couldn't be communicated with and brought them to life just for a few minutes, to help fight Vlad.

Kelly did whatever she could to beat up Vlad, it was his fault that they had gone through what they went through the past week.

Jazz was in the Fenton peeler and was punching Vlad and continuously peeling him so that it changed from ghost to human and getting younger each time.

Soon Vlad was a little kid and had a million bruises.

"Well, I'm getting bored of this, it isn't fun when he doesn't fight back, lets go." Danny yawned out of boredom.

"yeah." Kelly agreed.

They found themselves in the Fenton basement again.

"Come on Val, lets go home." Jennifer said to her only daughter.

"Alright mom, bye everyone!" Valerie waved to them as she, Jennifer and Damon left the room.

"Wow, this has been a tiring week." Danny said.

"Yeah, for you, we get to relax and watch the video tapes." Kirstyn said.

Danny glared at her and she started to laugh.

"I'm just joking!" she told him.

"I'll be resting in my room." Danny told them.

* * *

Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Kirstyn, Kelly, Sam, Tucker, Gregg and Ryan were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and staring at the television screen. Danny walked in the room but no one noticed him and he glanced at the TV.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"Sorry, it was irresistible." Kelly apologised.

"Give me that!" Danny raced for the DVD player but was cut off by Kirstyn.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY ENTERTAINMENT FROM ME!" Kirstyn yelled at him.

Danny backed away slowly and everyone started laughing. They quickly glanced at the TV.

"_That's sweet! We should throw a party for you, tonight!" Paulina chirped._

"_Uh, Paulina? You already ARE having a party tonight." Dannie reminded her._

"_Oh, right! Do you want to get some lunch?" Paulina asked Dannie as they walked out of the shop._

"_Sure." Dannie answered._

Everyone started to laugh again, Paulina was so dumb sometimes.

"Wow, she will always be the same dumb girl." Tucker sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I wonder how long it will take Vlad to get back to normal." Sam said to no one in particular.

"Not long enough." Danny said.

* * *

Vlad was running through his house in some overalls and two dark rings appeared around his waist. He soared into the air. He looked so cute but ugly as five year old Vlad Plasmius.

"I'M SUPERMAN!" Vlad squealed.

So out of character as well.

**The End.**

**

* * *

Oh my gosh I completed it! YAY! Well, I probably will have a sequel, just not yet, alright? See my profile for information later on or if you send me a review requesting sequel information then when I decide on the sequel, I will reply to that review… Read and Review, I hope you enjoyed this, thanks to all the reviewers and all that, Love Kirst…**


End file.
